Biopsies are usually performed using a biopsy gun which uses a spring-loaded biopsy needle to be inserted into a gland. A sheath is inserted into the tissue sample/core. The needle is then withdrawn, and the sample is removed to be sent to a pathologist for diagnostics. However, if the patient needs a new diagnostics such as for cancer, then additional tissue is needed for genomic or proteomic analysis. Now, the patient is required to undergo a second biopsy procedure. It is desirable under some conditions to obtain the additional tissue from the location of the original tissue. It may be difficult to reinsert the biopsy gun at the same location that was previously used. The results are inaccurate and subjects the patient to an unnecessary procedure.